Someone Special
by naylorftfletcher
Summary: Set one week after the hospital lockdown. Fletch muses by Jac's bedside waiting for her to wake up, but what happens when she does?


**Authors note: Hi all, I haven't written a fanfic in a long time, mostly because A-Levels took up my life but I've been loving the Flac romance that's been developing over these past few weeks and I had to write something. So, please, if this is terrible then let me know on how I can improve; it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you**

Fletch had been sat by her bedside since the accident, trying to theorise why it was her that was injured; why she had been the subject of such a vicious attack. Obviously, he had lost his friend during the lockdown, but there was something special about her that made him stay by her bedside, day after day. There was also that text that she sent him, "I need to speak to you"; this stayed with him. He needed to be there when she woke up so he could ask her what she meant by it.

Nurses came and went throughout the days which gave him some real human interaction but the only human interaction he really wanted, really needed, was from Jac. But, she was lying there, helpless, in an induced coma to help her body recover from last week's traumatic event. Even when Fletch went home to his family, he still constantly thought about her, even if it was to take his mind of losing Raf. His children weren't coping well with losing their Uncle Raf. They would constantly ask questions about when they were going to see him again or if Uncle Raf could take them out to the park. It was only Evie that truly understood that Raf wasn't coming back but his death still affected her, just like when her mother died three years ago. Despite losing his best mate, he still stayed at the hospital. He couldn't face being anywhere else; nothing gave him the sanctuary like the hospital did. Even after all the suffering that he had gone through at the hospital, it was still his safe space. A place where he could go and lose all sense of reality for a few hours before getting back and facing the real world.

Fletch was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Jac choking on her ventilation tube that had been used to keep her alive over the past week. "Hey, don't move now. I'll go and get someone to remove it for you" he said as he looked directly into her eyes. He could see the confusion and panic in them. Fletch stood up and found a doctor to help take Jac off ventilation. He watched as the doctor removed the tube and noticed the relief on Jac's face when she could finally be comfortable. "You really like to keep us on our toes, don't you Naylor?" he stated once the doctor left them alone.

All Jac could do was throw a death stare towards him before speaking. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he replied to which Jac shook her head. "Erm, well, Fredrik…" Fletch didn't finish his sentence because he noticed the slight change in her face. He presumed that she had a mini flashback to the accident. "Look, you might want to know something. He shot Ollie and Raf as well, but Raf didn't make it." At this point, Jac was filled with sadness. She knew what Raf meant to Fletch, especially during the period after his ex-wife died.

"Then why are you here?" She responded, "shouldn't you be with your family?" Jac was slower with her sentences as she took frequent breaks to use the oxygen mask to help her to breathe.

"I can't be there; not whilst you were in here all by yourself."

"I'm better off being alone so you can leave now"

"No! I am not leaving you. You are in no fit state to be left alone. You have been through one hell of a journey and being alone is the last thing you need. Plus, you've got Emma." Jac looked straight into his eyes as soon as she heard her daughter's name.

"Do you know how she is?"

"Yes, seems to be running Jonny up the walls." All Jac could do was smile. The pair of them sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Fletch spoke, "you'll have to stay in ITU until we can find a bed on Darwin for you to recover there."

"And how is Darwin coping without me?" Jac queried.

"It's doing just fine, sort of. I mean with you and Ollie out of action, Mo, Matteo and Damon no longer there, it's a little empty but all staff members are making it work."

"Well, give me a few days and I'll be back running a tight ship."

"No! You've just been through experimental surgery in an unsanitised room, you are not going to bounce back like you usually do. Darwin, and more specifically Emma, need you to be 100%, so whatever you do, make sure you don't rush your recovery. Allow time to heal. Heal from this, from Jasmine, Guy, Zosia, and Fran. The hospital needs you to be at the top of your game so if that means you being out of action for a few weeks, then so be it. Holby has gone through too much for you to fall at the last hurdle, so don't mess it up. We all need you." During this little speech, Fletch had found his way onto the edge of Jac's bed and held her hand in his. Jac slightly tensed up when he first held her hand but sensing that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon, she relaxed. His hand provided her comfort as he was talking to her, not that she was really listening to him. She lost track of what he was saying and just thought about his touch, about how natural it felt to her. Jac didn't realise that how much Fletch meant to her until her major breakdown last week and the recovery she was now facing after Fredrik's attack.

Clearly, she wasn't going to be alone anymore, she had Emma and Sacha, but most importantly she had Fletch. Fletch was now her safe haven, someone that she could depend upon to help her through everything. He was now her confident, her friend, her someone special.


End file.
